Imaginary
by KNDfreak
Summary: Demyx and Roxas can see spirits. Espiecally a certain Redhead and bluette haired males. Too bad nobody believes them. Full summary and pairings inside. Yaoi! M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: _Inspired by Evanescence's Imaginary and Lose Control. Demyx and Roxas can see spirits, espiecally a certain redhead and bluette males. Too bad nobody believes them, thus, forcing them into an Asylum for the insane. Just what do these spirits want from the blondes? M for mature themes, insanity, torture, and rape. Akuroku, Zemyx. Side pairings: Soriku, Cleon, and KaiNami._**

**_A/n: It's been on my mind for a while, hope you guys enjoy it! :D_**

* * *

><p>Demyx Strife tried his best to ignore the harsh wind outside of his room, forcing a tree branch to bang loudly against his window. He wanted to ignore everything around him, because if he didn't, he would feel the walls of his room in the Asylum cave in, which, is completely stupid of him to think that.<p>

But it was true.

Ever since a certain ghost had appeared in his life, things haven't exactly been normal. He felt as though he's being watched constantly, even when he's not by himself, he felt things that he really shouldn't feel, because nobody had been near him to touch him. He once went into complete hysterics when he saw a blueish eye looking at him, no face or body, at least, as far as he could tell. It took every one of his friends to calm him down, and stopped crying. Leon checked the house, but nobody had been there.

Demyx sobbed quietly as he remember the memory.

He was there! How could they not SEE him? He was standing RIGHT in front of them, staring the blond down!

It was then, the family decided Demyx was crazy and send him to an Asylum, along with Roxas.

Roxas Strife was Demyx's little brother who was also having the same problem with these spirits. The only difference is, Roxas was seeing someone completely different then what Demyx is seeing.

Roxas was seeing a tall, redhead with green eyes, tattoos under his eye, skinny, and, as what Roxas told him, was a perverted bastard.

Demyx was seeing a shorter man, hair a mixure of silver and blue, one eye hidden from him, the other being the color blue. What scares Demyx the most was that he felt inferior to him; the guy had a straight face, which could rival Luxord's poker face, and a cold exterior that could match Roxas, Leon, and Cloud combined. Truthfully, Demyx was scared of his ghost.

Suddenly, the wind began to pick up, making the blond's head snap up at the loud banging. He was about to get up from his bed when a sudden shrill scream filled the Asylum, causing Demyx's blood to freeze.

"Roxas!" He shouted, before going to the door, only to find it lock. _Oh no. Oh no, no, no! _He began pulling on the door, opening to at least break the lock. "Come on, please open up." Another scream, and Demyx started to panic. "Damn it! Open up!"

A chilled chuckle filled his room, and Demyx stood there, eyes wide.

He didn't turn around when he felt a ghost hand go up his arm. He didn't turn around when said hand wrapped itself around his waist. He didn't turn around when he felt a face placed itself in between his shoulder and neck. He stopped breathing when he felt someone breathing down his neck.

"I'm afraid your little brother is busy at the moment. He's playing a game with his new friend." A dark and ugly chuckle whispered into his ear. "I think we should play." The hand around his waist was removed and began unbuttoning his pants.

Demyx couldn't stop the scream that joined his little brother's.


	2. Chapter 2

_Nine Demyx strife was sitting by the pond with best friend, Zexion tailsmen. He happily plashed the water below him with his feet, eating an ice cream cone._

_"What do you think Zexy?" The cheery blond asked, looking at the bluette. Zexion stared at him._

_"About what?"_

_"About me, my family, and just life in general." He asked, looking at Zexion with a bright smile on his face. Zexion didn't even bother with the smile._

_"They are interesting. **You're **interesting." Demyx couldn't help but blush at the look Zexion gave him, and the way 'you're' rolled off his tongue._

_"A-and what about life?" He asked, ignoring his rapid heartbeat. Zexion chuckled as he moved closer to the blond. Demyx could just feel his breath going down his neck, making the blush grow._

_"Well, I-"_

_"Hey look, it's the dweeb, and he's talking to himself!" A older boy yelled, making Demyx and Zexion jump. Zexion disappeared as the group of boys walked towards him._

_"Leave me alone!" The blond yelled, getting up, only to be shoved down. The older boys laughed as tears gathered in the young blond's eyes._

_"Aww, you're gonna cry now, crybaby?" One of the boys teased. Demyx didn't reply as he sniffled quietly to himself when a scream was heard. Demyx looked up to see one of the boys had fallen into the river, and apparently, he couldn't swim. The others looked surprised, as none of them had pushed their leader down there._

_"Don't just stand there! Help me!" He screamed, looking frantic. The others didn't know what to do until Demyx got enough courage to actually save him. Just when the bully lost hope, he felt two tiny arms wrapp around his waist and suddenly, air came back to him. Demyx coughed as he made his way back to land._

_"Dude, you okay?" The teenager asked his friend, who glared at him._

_"No thanks to you idiots!" He screamed before looking down at Demyx. For once, he didn't feel the need to push him around anymore; he'd saved his life. He was grateful. "Thank you."_

_Demyx just smiled._

"Demyx?"

Demyx awoke from his dream (or memory? It felt like one...) when he'd heard the soft voice of his brother, Sora. He watched as the door open to reveal the youngest in the strife's family.

"Come on, Leon made breakfast for us." He said before walking away. Demyx watched him go before sighing, wanting to snuggle in his bed a bit longer, but he knew he couldn't. Leon would no doubt send Cloud up to get him, and Demyx didn't want another repeat of 'How To Wake Up Demyx; Cloud Strife Style'. With a sigh, he got up and shivered.

The windows were close, but if felt like the tempature had went down just a bit. He'd blamed it on the chilly mornings before walking downstairs, never noticing an blueish color eye looking at him.

"Hey Roxas." He greeted at the sight of the grumpy blond. Said blond merely grunted, but Demyx frowned at the look on his face. "Nightmares _again?" _He asked, the worry tone hinted in his voice. Roxas barely even nodded before Demyx sighed. "Are you sure you don't want to see anybody? I mean, these nightmares of yours are getting out of hand..."

"I'm _fine, _Dem. They're only nightmares, I'm sure they'll be gone sooner or later. How about you? What about those dreams you're having?" Roxas asked, blinking curiousity. Demyx sighed.

"They haven't stopped either." That's when Cloud came up.

"Come on you two. Breakfast is getting cold." He said before walking back down the steps. The two blonds sighed and began walking when suddenly they got the feeling of being watched. Both of them looked around, but nothing was there.

"Must be the dreams effecting us." Roxas said as he walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Demyx wasn't so sure as he looked around and saw it; that blue eye, staring directly at him.

A scream was logged in his throat, and for a moment, Demyx could barely even breathe. There was no face, the corner had hiddent it from sight, but the eye never left him, as it ranked all over his body, and suddenly, Demyx felt more exposed then before, and he was only wearing a thin T-shirt and boxers. Blushing, Demyx tried to cover himself up, when he heard a dark chuckle.

_"Don't hide from me..." _A voice said. Demyx bit his lip, resisting the urge to scream and throw things at the mystery man (It was man. It sounded like a man) and began running down the steps, nearly tripping on his own two feet. Sora, Cloud, Leon, and Roxas watched as their sibling enter the kitchen, looking as though he saw a ghost.

"Dem, what's wrong?" Sora asked, blue eyes shining in worry. Demyx open his mouth to speak, but thought better of it, and shook his head.

"Nothing, just thought I'd saw something." He said, sitting down at the table. Roxas narrowed his eyes.

"What did you see?" He asked. Demyx shrugged.

"An eye." At this, everyone blinked. Again, Demyx shrugged. "Like I said, don't worry about it." He said and began eating, though, his hand was shaking. Roxas knew he shouldn't let it go like he did, but he was too busy focusing on a pair of green eyes and a sinister smile to help Demyx with his problem. He glared harshly at the imagine, before Leon had notice he was glaring at the wall.

"Roxas? Why are you glaring at the wall?" Sora asked, looking at his brother. Roxas shook his head.

"Nothing, just more irritable this morning." He mumbled, looking down at his pancakes instead. He could still feel those eyes on him, that stupid smirk that made Roxas want to punch him, but the blond ignored it for now. Leon looked at his siblings in worry before looking at his boyfriend, who'd shrugged.

"Any plans for today?" Leon asked, pushing away the subject for now. Sora smiled brightly.

"Me and Riku are planning to go down Hallow Bastion, if that's okay with you." He said, looking at Leon and Cloud. Leon raise an eyebrow, a small unnoticable smirk on his face.

"Just you and Riku?" Sora blushed.

"And Kairi." He added. Leon chuckled. Cloud looked over at Roxas and Demyx.

"What about you two?" He asked.

"Well, I'm hanging out with Ventus and Terra, since Hayner and Seifer got together, they'll probably want some alone time, and Olette and Pence are out of town." Roxas said, shrugging. Demyx sighed.

"Might go down to the music store to see if there's anything new for me to buy." He said. Roxas scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"You might as well _live _down there, Demyx." He said, smirking at the insulted squawk that Demyx normally would make when being teased.

"Hey, I can't help it! They have good music down there!"

"Oh? Does that include 'Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off' by Panic! At The Disco?" Leon teased, and Demyx blushed.

"S-shut up! P!ATD is a good band!" He said. Roxas smirked.

"Sure is, Dem. That's why you also have Lady Gaga's 'Telephone' on your ipod." Demyx's blushed even worse as he stood up and walked away, ignoring his family's laughter. He walked upstairs and headed for the shower, preparing for another day. _So what if I like Lady Gaga? They have no right to judge. _He thought, fuming. He knew they were only joking, but still, there was no need to go that far.

"And besides, Telephone is the only song I like from her." He mumbled as he began turning on the shower. Just as he began to undress though, he felt himself being watched, causing him to freeze, shirt halfway up. He couldn't surpress the shiver when he _felt _someone touch him, fingers dancing along his skin teasingly, before he felt himself being pushed into the shower. "W-wait, I haven't taken my clothes off yet!" Demyx squeaked. Later, he'll realize how wrong that sounded, seeing as how he was talking to a ghost, but not right now.

Right now, those fingers came right back, which became a full length palm, and a quiet chuckle.

_"It's not like I haven't seen your body before..." _Demyx frozed, eyes wide as two hands began pulling down his boxers, and then felt a hand grab his cock. He whimpered and closed his eyes tightly, ignoring the way the ghost's hands caress him rather fondly. He couldn't stop the groan that spilled from his lips as he was being stroked off, hand rubbing and caressing him like nobody has ever done before. Then he felt someone breath on his neck, mouth placed firmly inbetween said neck and shoulder, sharp teeth poking out to taste flesh.

"S-stop. I-I don't know...wh-who are you...w-why-"

_"Shh, all will be reveal in time. For now, let me enjoy this. Let me enjoy **you.**" _Suddenly, Demyx felt a sharp pain lower down, and realized something.

_**He was being fucked by a ghost.**_

Demyx struggled.

"N-no, stop! P-please, no. I-I don't want this...p-please..." He sobbed, and suddenly, just as quick as it came, the feeling was gone. There was no more hands around his cock, no more fingers. The only feeling of pain left was in his ass and on his neck. Demyx looked around to see something, anyone, but nobody had been there. With a relieved sigh, Demyx ignored the feeling of disappointment and washed up. He didn't tell anybody about the experience in the bathroom, for the fear of being laughed at and probably mocked, but he knew one thing...

Cold showers will quickly become his friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Roxas looked around wearily, his suspicious high. When he didn't see anything, he assumed it was safe and began walking. Just as he was about to go around the block, he was suddenly swept off his feet and pushed harshly against a brick wall. All the air was knocked out of him as he'd tried to gather his breath.

Suddenly there was chuckle right next to his ear.

_"Aww, Roxy, are you avoiding me?" _A redheaded ghost said, smirking. Roxas glared.

"I don't know who you are, but get away from me! You're only a figment of my imagination, remember?" The blond hissed, blue eyes growing sharp. The ghost tisked.

_"Roxy, Roxy, Roxy. When are you going to realize that I'm not leaving until you remember?" _Roxas could tell that this guy was serious, and he could feel his heart beating like a drum.

"Remember what? That you've been pratically molesting me since the start? Cause I remember that very well." The ghost sighed, looking at the blond with such longing that Roxas hesitated for a moment.

_"You really don't remember me, do you? I see how it is. Fine. But just know, I'm not giving up." _And with that, the ghost left. Roxas stood there, pushing his weight up against the wall, frozen. He really wanted to question the ghost; ask him what the heck is he supposed to remember, but shook his head. Later, Roxas determind, when he shows up again, Roxas will get the answers he wanted, but for now, he needed to visit a few friends.

Later, with Demyx, he was busy searching through a stack of music while listening to his best friend.

"What about these, Xiggy? Are they good?" He picked up an random CD. Xiggy, or Xigbar, looked at the CD and scoffed.

"Are you kidding me? They are the worst band ever. Put it back." With that, Demyx put back the CD and began looking for anew.

"How's your secret crush doing?" The blond asked, still looking for a new CD. Xigbar scowled at the mention of his beloved blond.

"Fine, except for the fact that the dude is completely _blind! _I mean, really, Luxord should have known that I'd liked him for ages by now. But he thinks I'm in love with you." Demyx shivered at the thought.

"Um, no offensive Xiggy, but um, eww?" Xigbar half-heartedly glared at his best friend.

"Hey, I'm not that bad, am I?" Demyx smiled softly.

"Of course not Xiggy. You're the best pal a guy could ever have!" He said, just as Xigbar's face turned into a full blown scowl.

"Don't ever say that again." He said before shivering. "Goddamn it, the air conditioner is on again. I told those bastard to _leave it alone!" _He mumbled, making his way upstairs, leaving Demyx alone. The blond continue to look throw rows and rows of CDs when he felt himself being watched and froze.

"I don't know who you are," Demyx mumbled, glaring at the direction of his ghost. After that 'friendly' encounter in the bathroom, he wasn't taking anymore chances. "But you had better leave, now."

This was followed by a hand gribbing tightly around his waist, causing him to gasp.

_"And if I don't? You can't do anything to me. You can barely see me." _Demyx turned around glared at the bluette holding him.

"Can barely? I can totally see you dude, and that stunt you'd pulled? Not funny." He said, trying in vain to get away from the ghost. The ghost's eye narrowed.

_"Don't you remember me? It wasn't that long ago that you depended on me, when the world decided to leave you in the dark."_

"What the hell are you talking about? Who the heck are you?" Demyx demanded, biting his lip as the hand on his waist slid up his shirt. A blush slowly crept its way up to Demyx's cheeks when he felt his nipples being toyed with. A breathy sigh escaped his invisible friend.

_"I'm surprise you don't remember me. But then again, it is to be expected when someone surpress your memory. You and Roxas had always been the special ones." _

"How do you know about Roxas? Wait a minute, are you working with that ghost he is seeing? Leave him alone!" Demyx shouted.

"Demyx?" Xigbar's voice interrupted, and suddenly, Demyx could move again. Blinking, the blond looked around to see if the ghost was still there, but it wasn't. Xigbar cocked his head to the side, looking at his friend. "Are you okay? You seem out of it." He said.

"I'm fine. Just...thought I saw something." He said. Xigbar gave him a look.

"Is it the ghost thing again? Demmy, I thought I told you, ghosts aren't real! You've been watching too many scary movies!" The dark haired teen said. Demyx sighed.

"That's just it, Xig," He said. "I _don't _watch scary movies."


	4. Chapter 4

_Young Roxas watched the other kids play with mild interest while sitting on the sidelines. He didn't care much about them, though, as he was looking for someone else._

_"Roxas sweetie, why don't you go play?" His mother asked, looking down at her son. Roxas blinked and looked at her, shrugged, before looking back out at the playground. He heard his mother sighed before walking away, probably to talk with her adult friends. Meanwhile, Roxas ignored everyone and everything until **he'd **showed up._

_He, being a taller, redhead male, with beautiful green eyes and strange tattoo markings above his eyes. He, being a smartass punk that his mom never approved of. He, being the one that was Roxas's best friend._

_"Axel." He mumbled to himself, his heart beating as he thought about his best friend. Axel Sinclair was only guy Roxas know that could make him feel this way. He didn't know what it was, yet, but he was determind to find out._

_Meanwhile, the spoken redhead had finally made his enterance. Standing tall and proud, Axel looked around the playground when he caught his beloved blond. He smirked._

_"Roxas!" Roxas looked up, eyes wide, face burning._

_"A-axel..." He mumbled before running towards him. Or, he would have, if his mother hadn't decided to snatch him up at the particular moment. "Mom!"_

_"It's time to go sweetie." She said, glaring hatefully at the redhead. Roxas struggled to get away, but it was pointless. Axel watched him go with sad, green eyes that made Roxas's heart broke._

"Yo, Roxas, is anybody there?"

Roxas blinked before looking at his friends, who were looking at him with slight worry eyes.

"I'm sorry, what?" The blond asked. Ventus, Roxas' lookalike, sighed.

"Are you okay, Rox? You seem out of it ever since we came to The Woods." He said. Terra nodded in agreement. Roxas looked at the two and pressed his lips firmly.

"Would you believe me if I'd said I can see ghost?" He asked. The two looked at each other before looking at the blond.

"Um, no? There's no such thing as ghosts, Roxas. You know that." Ventus said.

"Yeah, you even said it yourself." Terra added. Roxas glared at him.

"I know what I said, I just..." He said. "I just have a hard time believing it now. I mean, strange things have been happening to me and Demyx, I just..." He sighed, scratching the back of his head. "I just don't know."

"Maybe it's your lack of sleep." Terra said, the taller of the two cocking his head.

"Yeah, didn't you say you've been up because of the nightmares?" Ventus asked. Roxas nodded.

"You might be because you haven't sleep properly in weeks. Take it easy, Rox. You should go back home and try again." Terra suggested. Roxas frowned.

"But if I do that, then the nightmares will come back again."

"But this sleeping habit isn't good for you either!" Ventus cried out, looking at the blond with worry eyes. Roxas sighed, knowing there's no way he can argue with that.

"Fine, I'll go home and get some rest. I'll see you two later." The two nodded and Roxas was on his way out. When he was far enough out of earshot, he sighed. "I know you are there."

_"You know, being a spirit isn't as fun as I thought it would be." _The redhead ghost said, smirking at the blond. Roxas glared.

"What do you want?"

_"Those aren't nightmares, kid. They are memories." _The guy said in a serious tone. Roxas blinked.

"Memories? What memories? And where did they come from?"

_"Surpress memories of your childhood. I'm surprise you haven't figured it out yet. Do you remember me now? I was in you dream, remember?" _Roxas eyes went wide.

"Axel." The ghost, Axel, grinned.

_"So you remember my name...but you don't remember my face. You don't actually remember us being us, do you?" _

"What the hell are you talking about?" Roxas snapped, angry. Axel sighed.

_"I wish I could just tell you, kid, but you have to figure it out on your own. I'm only here to give you hints about what actually happened before you met Cloud, Leon, and Sora. The same goes to Demyx."_

"How the hell do you know about Demyx?" Roxas snarled, narrowing his eyes.

_"Demyx is going through the same thing as you, Roxy. His surpress childhood memories are resurfacing again, just like yours. Only, his is much more deeper then yours. You got it memorized?" _Axel said, shrugging his shoulders.

"And the ghost...is he seeing you too?"

_"Oh no. Demmy's ghost is not me. It's Zexion."_

"Who the hell is that?"

_"Shh, can't give away too much. It'll ruin the surprise at end of it." _Axel snickered before walking towards Roxas. Alarmed, Roxas took a step back until his back was against a tree. Axel stared at the blond and smiled a gentle smile that had Roxas' breath caught in his throat. _"I can't wait until you remember me...my Roxy." _And before Roxas could protest, he felt Axe's lips against his.

Roxas struggle slightly, before sinking into it, enjoying the feeling. When Axel disappeared, Roxas blinked.

"That bastard stoled my first kiss." Despite this, Roxas couldn't help but smile, for reasons unknown. Then frowned when he remember Demyx.

He needed to talk to Demyx, and fast.


	5. Chapter 5

Demyx bit his lip, worried. When Roxas told him about his encounter, Demyx knew this was serious. He wanted to tell Cloud and Leon about it, but he knew that if he did, they wouldn't believe him. Besides, he and Roxas made a promise to never tell unless things got bad.

But, how bad was too bad?

"What do you think this means Roxas?" The older blond asked, voice shimmered down to a whisper. Roxas looked at his brother for a moment before shrugging.

"I don't know. Maybe, our past is resurfacing, just like Axel said." He said, though, with a hint of hope. Since the start, Roxas didn't really remember his childhood at all, even the memory of leaving Twilight Town was becoming blurry and distant. He couldn't faintly recall _why _he'd left, just knew that he did.

Demyx, however, didn't remember anything at all. All he knew was that Leon had found him wondering around the streets, coated in blood. He'd asked Leon about it, but Leon only said that Demyx may have been in a accident when he'd found him.

"And what about Axel and Zexion? What do they have to do with it?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, but I just know they are not enemies. At least, I don't think so. I mean, when Axel kissed me-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. Axel _kissed _you? When did this happen?" Demyx asked, blinking his eyes. Roxas blushed lightly.

"It doesn't matter!" He stuttered. "The point _is, _when he'd kissed me, I felt...I felt a spark. A connection. Farmilarity. I felt like...it was normal."

"Normal for a ghost to kiss you?" Demyx asked, skeptical. Roxas glared.

"W-well, what about you and Zexion huh? Did he kiss you?" He asked, folding his arms. Demyx blushed a deep red and looked away, embarrassed and kinda ashamed. Roxas blinked, looking at him.

"Demyx...what happen between you and Zexion?" He asked.

"He, uh, he...touched me."

"He WHAT?"

"SHH! Roxas!" Demyx quickly covered the younger's mouth as Roxas began fuming and said words that would have made the Queen of England blushed. "Now, before you blow a tank-"

"Too late! Where the hell did that bastard touch you at?" Roxas hissed, glaring at him. Demyx frowned.

"Roxas, it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does! You can't have some ghost touching you!" The younger sqeaked, outrage. Demyx sighed and shook his head.

"But...it was the _way _he touched me. It was kinda like how you felt when Axel kissed you. It was scary, but farmilarity. I somehow _knew _he wasn't going to hurt me." The blond said in a whisper. Roxas was still seething over the whole 'Touching Demyx' thing, but nodding in understand.

After all, Axel was not guilt-free of touching Roxas either, and just like Demyx, he'd somehow knew he could trust the redhead.

"Alright, but now what are we going to do? We have to do something."

_"I think we can help."_

Both Demyx and Roxas jumped as they saw their ghost standing near the door. Roxas glared at Demyx's ghost.

"And what can you two do?" He snarled. Axel shrugged.

_"We can show you things you need to see for yourself. Besides your memories, that is." _He said as Zexion nodded.

_"Axel is right. There were places we would go when we were younger." _The blue haired male said.

_"You may not remember it, but you and Demyx's path had crossed once before." _Axel said, straighting up. Demyx and Roxas blinked.

"We...have?" Demyx asked. Zexion nodded.

_"Yep, you, me, Roxy, and Zexy. All four of us had meet before...things changed. Before this." _Axel said, frowning a bit, green eyes sadden. Roxas was overwhelmed with the feeling of comforting the redhead and before he could say anything, Axel looked up. _"Anyway, back to the present. Places; remember that huge mansion up on the held in the Woods? Go there when you have the chance. Everything should be in their place."_

"You mean that creepy old mansion that we are never allowed to go in? Why would we go there?" Demyx squeaked, suddenly terrifed.

_"Just go there. All your answers will be revealed there." _Zexion said as he and Axel disappeared. The blonds looked at the empty space before a sound of someone's throat clearing echo the room and the two looked to see Leon standing there. Both Demyx and Roxas paled as stern, grey-blue eyes looked at them.

"I think...we need to talk."

Uh ho.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, let me get this straight...You and Roxas...can see ghost?" Leon said, eyebrow raise, a bit skeptical. Roxas groaned, rolling his eyes, as Demyx began speaking.

"That's exactly why we didn't want to tell you; you won't believe us!" He whined.

"You darn right I don't believe you, and you two aren't going to that mansion. It's dangerous! And it's too big. What if you two get lost?" The brunette said, glaring sternly at the two.

"B-but that mansion has _something _to do with our past! We have the right to know!" Demyx said, arms frailing, eyes wide. Leon sighed, rubbing at his forehead, knowing a headache was forming.

"And even if it did, what good would it be now? You two are part of Strife's family, I don't think going to the mansion will change the difference, even if your 'ghost' says it." Roxas glared.

"You don't have to believe it, but we're going to that mansion." He said and Leon glared at the younger.

"Oh? And if you do, just so you know, you won't be eating dinner here." He growled and Roxas huffed, glaring at nothing. Demyx sighed.

"Okay, we won't go." He mumbled unhappily. Leon nodded.

"And as for your 'ghost', I think I should call the doctor, to make sure you two are okay." He said. Demyx and Roxas eyes went wide.

"You don't need to! We're perfectedly fine!" Demyx said and Leon frowned.

"If you are seeing things, then you are not fine. How long have you been hiding this?" He asked, causing both of the blonds to look at each other before looking back at Leon.

"Two years." Roxas mumbled, causing the brunette's eyes to widen.

"Two years, and you didn't think you needed to tell me or Cloud? What if something is wrong with you?" He said, not yelling, but damn sure feels like it. Demyx shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure something is wrong with us." He said and Leon sighed.

"That's it, I'm taking you to the doctors. No arguements, no discussions; we are going to the doctors to see what is going on with you two." He said before getting up and went upstairs, probably to make a phone call. Roxas sighed.

"What are we going to do now? We have to the mansion." He said, looking at Demyx.

"Maybe the doctors won't find anything wrong with us and send us merrily on our way." Demyx hoped. He hoped that was it, and just maybe, he and Roxas can sneak out to see the mansion Axel told them about. Roxas bit his lip.

"I don't know...what if the doctors _does _find something wrong with us?"

"Then maybe...all of this was just in our heads. Maybe we'll never know what's in our past." Demyx said, frowning a bit. For the longest time, both of the blonds wanted to know where they came from; obiviously, they weren't bilogically Leon's and Cloud's kids, so to find out all these things that were happening was only because some kind of brain damage...

It hurts.

Roxas sighed before making his way upstairs.

"I'm going to my room. You coming?" Demyx looked up and nodded, still daze.

"Yeah..." The two left the kitchen, unaware of Axel's and Zexion's presence.

_"This isn't working." _Axel growled, glaring at nothing. Zexion sighed.

_"Be patient Axel. Demyx and Roxas will know the truth of their origins soon. I am, however, afraid of what Demyx might think when he realize he's a murderer." _He said, looking at the redhead. Axel frowned.

_"I know that must be harsh to find out." _He mumbled, looking at the empty seats that were once sat in.

_"I don't think he's going to handle it very well, so I think I will start off with something small. He's going to go to sleep soon, so I will fill his memories with enjoyment, not torture." _Zexion said as he began to follow his beloved blond. Axel followed him.

_"Yeah, and I will keep giving Roxy memories of us until he can figure it out. But they need to go to the mansion Zexion. What will happen if the doctors gives them something to surpress us again? I don't want to be forgotten." _Axel whined at the thought. Zexion rolled his eyes.

_"Then we'll just have to force our way out. Again." _He said. That's when his eye started to glow and slowly disappeared. _"Demyx is asleep. I'll be back." _With that, he was gone. No sooner had Zexion left, Axel's eyes started to glow as well before disappearing.

Meanwhile with Demyx, he was twisting and turning on his bed, face flushed, hair sticking to his forhead, as heavy pants filled the room.

"Oooh, Zexy..."

_Demyx groaned as he pushed back against the fingers intruding his prostate. He felt his nails scrap against the floor when Zexion twisted his fingers._

_"Ah, oh god, Zexy..." He whimpered as he was being finger fucked. Zexion sneered._

_"Yes, love?" Demyx tried to even out his breathing, but so far, it wasn't working as he'd hoped. Zexion snickered quietly before pulling out his fingers and began spreading the young boy's legs apart. Demyx couldn't help but blush lightly when Zexion grabbed him._

_"Oh god, more." He pleaded, trying to thrust his hips up slightly, but Zexion's tight hold wasn't having that. Dipping his head down, the blue and silver haired male began licking lightly at the mushroom head, before sucking gently, humming. Demyx gasped out loud, the blush growing, and Zexion chuckled, sending vibrates down Demyx's cock, causing the blond to fall out. "Ooooh, do it again." He panted. Zexion smiled lightly, laughing at the daze blond, before he continued to suck, going deeper with each blow._

_Demyx was on the frizz. Zexion's talent mouth dance along his cock, tongue slipping downards to get a taste of him, teeth slightly gazing at the fleash, and oh my god, the fingers were back inside of him. The blond squirm helplessly, enjoying the feeling of being sucked on as well as being worked up. He had never felt this way before, and he was only thirteen years old!_

_"Ah, ah, Zexy!" He moaned, shamelessly thrusting against the fingers deep inside of him. With one more twist, and another, deep, long suck, Demyx screamed. "ZEXION!" _

_Zexion hummed as Demyx cumed into his mouth, slurrping down the slight bitter liquid as he took his fingers out of Demyx's ass. He watched, with a please look, as Demyx could barely cover himself up, he laid on the floor, panting heavily, face and the upper part of his body red. He purred softly, rubbing at the blond's inner thigh._

_"Don't think this isn't over love," He whispered, nuzzling his thigh. Demyx's breath was caught in his throat. "We still have more ways to go." He said, looking at Demyx with a wicked gleam in his eye. Demyx couldn't help but blush at the look._

_"M-my mom..."_

_"Isn't here yet, so allow me to enjoy you. On your stomache." Demyx keen helplessly in his throat._

_"Not now, Zexy. I promise, later, when mom isn't on her way here, but right now, I need sleep." He said, looking at his friend. Zexion frowned but nodded anyways._

_"Fine, but you promise." Demyx smiled._

_"Of course. I love you Zexy." Zexion kissed the blond on the cheek._

_"Love you too." And with that, Zexion disappeared, leaving Demyx all alone._

Demyx woked up, startled at the dream he had. What's even worse was what lies inbetween his legs. Blushing, Demyx got up and headed straight to the bathroom, only to find out the shower's already being used. Groaning, he decided to wait in his room, mind buzzing.

What the hell was that? Some underage porn? Or maybe it was another memory? What a weird and twisted childhood he had.

Shaking his head, Demyx laid on his bed, still hard and it looks like it won't be going away anytime soon. He looked at the ceiling.

What was he going to do now?


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning came around and Demyx found himself sitting in the doctor's office, along with his brother.

"I still don't see why we have to be here." Roxas mumbled, causing Leon to 'shh' him. Demyx sighed at his younger brother's impatience.

"Because Leon thinks something is wrong with us." He said.

"Something _is _wrong with you two." Leon resorted and Roxas snorted. Soon, a lady came out the room.

"Demyx Strife and Roxas Strife?" She called out and the three began to move into the room. Once there, they waited until a man with tan skin and reddish-brown eyes entered.

"Hello, My name is Doctor Xenhanort. What seems to be the problem?" He asked. Demyx and Roxas looked at each other before looking at him, slightly shivering, as Leon explained to him what's been going on.

"I think something's wrong with them. They claim to be seeing things that nobody else can see." Leon said. Xenhanort smirked, eyes shining amusingly. Demyx and Roxas couldn't help but move back from the action.

"Like ghost?" He asked, and the two nodded. "Hmm, well, I can't really help you with that." Demyx and Roxas sighed, sort of relieved. "But I do know someone who can. My brother, Xemnas. He studies the paranormal; he could help you." The two groaned.

"Great, so where is he?"

"In the Asylum in HalloweenTown. I can give you the directions there." He said, and Leon frowned, thinking. Demyx looked at him.

"Come on, Leon! Please? HalloweenTown is too far away." He said as Roxas nodded.

"Yeah, and besides, do you really have the time to send us all the way to some dumb hospital for the insane?" Roxas said.

"You _are _insane. Yes, you may." Leon said, nodding in Xenhanort's direction. The old man seemed almost _too _eager at the responsed. Demyx was suddenly feeling nervous as he and Roxas looked at each other.

"Good, good! I'll give him a call." He said before walking out the room. That's when Demyx and Roxas glared at Leon.

"Leon!" They both yelled, causing the brunette to raise an eyebrow.

"What?"

"How could you do this to us?" Demyx whined, looking at him.

"Yeah, how?" Roxas agreed. Leon sighed.

"It's for your own good." He said as he walked away, the two blonds following. Roxas glared as Demyx sighed.

"Our own good. Right." Roxas mumbled, rolling his eyes. Meanwhile, Axel and Zexion watched the two go, before the redhead looked over at Zexion.

_"Zexion, buddy, I have a bad feeling about that Asylum." _Axel said. The slate haired boy nodded.

_"I know, and that doctor seemed...off." _Zexion said. Axel sighed.

_"What are we going to do?" _The redhead asked. Zexion looked at him.

_"The only thing we CAN do; protect Roxas and Demyx." _And with that, the two followed their long-lost lovers. Meanwhile, back with Xenhanort, he contacted his brother, Xemnas.

"I think they are getting their memories back." He said to the white haired male. "If they do, this could spell disaster for us." Xenhanort commented. Xemnas sighed.

"I told you that stupid, Forget-Me-Not spell wasn't strong enough to surpress their memories, especially of Axel and Zexion." He said. Xenhanort snorted.

"Yes, well, now what? If Demyx and Roxas get their memories back, they will know who'd killed their lovers, and then come after us!"

"Relax, dearest brother. I have a back-up plan in case the Forget-Me-Not spell didn't actually work. In meantime, try not to worry about it. I have this under control."

"..."

"Goodbye, dearest brother." With that, Xemnas hung up, groaning loudly, panting heavily, as he looked down at the yellow, gold eyes that were looking back at him. "Gods, Saix, more..."

The patient, Saix, could only grin happily as he continued to suck. Meanwhile, Xenhanort sighed.

_I have a bad feeling about this._


	8. Chapter 8

So Demyx and his brother had been shipped off to an Asylum for the insane. The moment they came up to the mental hospital, instant dread filled his stomach.

"It'll be okay, Dem." Roxas said, placing a hand on his back. Demyx sighed.

"I hope so." The blond said. That's when the doors to the Asylum open up. As the three enter the hospital, a weird feeling crept up Demyx's spine. Roxas looked at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Demyx sighed.

"I'll be fine." Demyx said as Leon checked them in. The two looked at the girl at the desk, and realized something was off about her. Sure, she was normal, but her skin was just too damn pale to be called _living _anymore. The fact that she had huge, bug-like eyes didn't make it any better. That's when Leon walked over to them.

"Listen," The brown haired man said with narrowed blue-grey eyes. "I don't like this hospital. Something about it is..eery. So whatever happens, or if anybody makes you uncomfortable, you call me and I'll come to get you as fast as possible."

"This is like some cheap, horror movie." Roxas said, blinking his eyes in a _What the fuck? I don't even- _kind of way. "That is a stupid excuse to leave us alone with these people. We're gonna die here." Leon glared at the blond.

"Well, I'm not letting you go walking about, looking crazy as you talk to some ghost. You two need help, and if a creepy Asylum is going to fix it, then so be it."

"But we would never do this to you!" Demyx whined. Leon rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm always by the phone should anything bad happens. Now, I-"

"Demyx and Roxas Strife?" Someone called out, and the three turned around to see the same creepy women standing there. "Professor Xenmas wants to see you now." The two looked at each other before following the women. Leon stood there, wondering if he made a good choice.

Meanwhile, Demyx and Roxas watched with wide eyes as patients filled the halls, but nobody looked very happy.

Instead, they all looked ghostly ill, pale beyond belief, and couldn't stand on their legs for very long.

"The flowers," One of them said, pointing at the blank ceiling in a daze tone. "Look at the pretty flowers. And the grass. It's so green..."

Demyx was growing scared.

_"Don't worry, Dem. Me and Axel is always here for you and Roxas." _Zexion said as they walked down the hall. Demyx sighed.

"My problem is more or less of what's going to happen when you _aren't _here." He mumbled, as Roxas looked at him.

_"We can never leave you, Dem. We would always protect you two." _Axel said as the two ghost disappeared when Xemnas appeared, along with a blue haired patient with a scar on his face. Said patent looked extremely happy for some odd reason.

"Ahh, you must be Demyx Strife and Roxas Strife. My name is Xemnas and I will be your doctor today. Come please, tell me all about your ghost trouble." The silver haired male said as the two walked down the hall. The nurse who had been walking with them smiled the biggest and most creepiest smile as she waved her hand wildly.

"Good luck! I hope you will feel better!" She called out, making Demyx shivered. Something about the message held an unknown tone it. Suddenly, an hand grabbed him and Demyx nearly screamed when he realized it was just a girl with long, black hair, with equally dark black eyes with baggs underneath me.

"You won't survive." She said, staring at him before going into hysterics. "You won't survive! You won't survive! You won't survive!" The more she said it, the louder her voice got, and Demyx was seriously going to start crying. That's when other nurses grabbed her, pulling her away. "You won't survive! You won't survive! You won't survive!"

"Don't pay her any attention. She just need more medics, is all." Xemnas said. "Anyways, lets continue to your cell."

"Cell?" Roxas exclaimed.

"Of course. Both of you claim to be seeing ghost, so I will talke to both of you indiviually. Don't worry, it's for the best." He said as he stopped near two doors that said Cell 1 and Cell 2. "Now, Demyx you are in Cell 1 and Roxas you are in Cell 2. If your ghost appears, call me and do not talk to it. I'll be visiting you two shortly after I deal with another patient." Xemnas said as he stuffed the two into their cells, closing the door, and walking away. Demyx sighed.

"Roxas, can you hear me?" He asked and got no answer. He sighed again.

_"He's lying Dem." _Zexion said, making the blond jump.

"What?"

_"He's lying. He's the person that killed me." _Demyx eyes went wide.

"Killed? You mean, you were real?"

_"Once upon a time." _The bluette haired male shrugged. _"We were lovers." _Demyx blushed.

"I don't have a lover."

_"It was a long time ago. You did. That's why the mansion is so important. Yours and Roxas's memories are in there." _He said.

"Sooo...what now?"

_"Don't trust him." _Zexion hestitated, but said; _"Also, don't trust me." _With that, he disappeared.

"Zexion?"


	9. Chapter 9

It was a long time before Demyx saw Xemnas again. During the long period of time, Demyx felt a distant tug on his brain, as if a memory should have occured, but it never did. This had happen repeatedly, and Demyx didn't understand why.

"Now, Demyx, would you explain your ghost to me?" Xemnas asked, looking at the blond. Demyx thought about it for a while before sighing.

"Well, he's shorter than me, blue haired, and apparently, is my lover." At this, Xemnas raised an eyebrow.

"Lover?" Demyx nodded.

"That's what he told me." Xemnas sighed before shaking his head.

"What else?"

"Um, he's been haunting me for a while now, he says it's something to do with my past, but I'm not sure..." That's when Xemnas closed his book and stared directly into his eyes.

"Demyx, listen to me, do not, and I mean, do not, approach this ghost. For all you know, he could be lying to you." Demyx eyes went wide.

"But...he said-"

"It doesn't matter what he'd said." Xemnas said, looking at the blond sternly. "Just do what I say, and you'll be cure of your ghost." He said with happy tone in his voice. Demyx bit his lip.

"Alright, I will." With a happy nod, Xemnas left the blond alone and went to talk to Roxas. Demyx stared at the door to his cage before looking out the small window of his prison. "I hope you are right about this."

Later that day, Roxas and Demyx were out of their cage, as Roxas humorlessly puts it, and was walking down to lunch when suddenly, a loud screetch was heard, making them both jump.

"What was that?" Roxas asked.

"It came from that way." Demyx answered as the two rushed down the hall in the oppsite direction of where they were going. When they found the source of the screaming, bothing of them gasped, eyes widen in shock and felt sick to their stomache.

There was just so much blood everywhere, splattered all over the walls and ceiling. In the darkest corner lies a girl with dark red hair, a knife pludge into her stomache. But Demyx had doubted all that blood came from her, though.

"Who did this to you?" Roxas asked, looking at the girl with wide eyes. The girl turned to them and started crackling, which turned into crazy laughter. She gargled a little, blood dripping from her mouth as she grinned at them.

"I never existed. I am not here. I am free." She said. Before they could questioned it, though, the girl disappeared, along with the splattered blood. Both Demyx and Roxas eyes went wide as they looked at each other.

"Did she..?"

"I don't know..." Demyx answered, whimpering slightly. It was bad enough this hospital gave Demyx the creeps, and now they were seeing ghost! Well, more ghost than usual. Feeling a slight shiver of fear going down his spine, Demyx and Roxas turned to leave. They didn't see the girl come back, and smiled insanely at them before going away again.

As they made it to lunch, Demyx and Roxas looked around a bit, trying to find an empty table.

"Come on," Roxas said pulling Demyx along to the table in the darkest corner which was empty. The two looked around. "This is insane."

"I know, but what can we do Roxas? We're trapped here." Demyx whispered back. Roxas groaned.

"I know." He said. Demyx sighed as he bit his lip, thinking. His train of thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a sudden scream filled the room and everyone looked at the person who made it. It was a girl with blood red hair and dark brown eyes.

"Murderer..." She whispered, pointingly staring at Demyx, who'd cowered slight.

"What?"

"Murderer..." She said again, pointing at Demyx and began walking over to their table. Everyone was staring at them with haunted looks, and suddenly, Demyx was more afraid than he was before ten seconds ago. She placed her hands on the table. "Murderer...you saw something you weren't suppose to see..."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Demyx said, nervously.

"You saw...you saw!" She screetched, pointing at him. That's when two guys in white came and took the crazy women away from him, but not without scarring him for life. Roxas looked at him, blue eyes shining in concern.

"Are you okay?" Roxas asked.

"No," He said, voice low. "No I am not okay." Roxas just nodded.

"It'll be alright, don't worry, nothing's gonna get you." He said, patting the blond's head.

For once, Demyx prayed that Roxas was right.


End file.
